Finding You
by WhatWords
Summary: AU version of what happened at Journeys End. Has Ten, Donna, an OC, and eventually Rose. Another reunion story. Different (hopefully) than other reunion stories. Rose never shows up at Journeys end. No Human Doctor. A mysterious OC saves the day.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at writing so leave reviews to let me know what you think. If I get at least one, I will write the next chapter as fast as possible. **

**This is a different version on what happened at Journeys End. Rose never shows up, there is no human Doctor, Donna stays, and there is and OC. I hope some people like it and want more. **

**I don't own Doctor Who. **

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around the deserted street.

"Like a ghost town," Donna said quietly following him outside.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people," he replied before snapping his head around to look at Donna intensely. "What for? Think, Donna, when you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?"

"Just... the darkness is coming."

"Anything else?"

"No just..." Donna looked sadly at the empty buildings trying to remember her conversations with Rose. "Wait. I remember one time I was talking to her and behind her there was a girl. She couldn't have been more than fourteen. She was just standing there watching, and then she walked away with Rose."

"Are you sure she didn't say anything? What did she look like? Did Rose mention or talk to her at all?" The Doctor was pacing back and forth more flustered than Donna had ever seen him.

"I don't know."

"Come on Donna you have to remember if you want to figure any of this out!"

"Watch it Spaceman I was a little more focused on saving the universe," she scolded him loudly.

He ceased his walking and looked at her sadly. "I know. It's just... I wish I knew where Rose was."

The look of defeat on his face was enough to make Donna want to cry. She was about to offer some words of comfort or a slap in the face to get him focused again when a scratchy, mechanical voice came from down the street.

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor grabbed Donna and pulled her behind a car the had flipped onto its side. Donna looked over one of the tires and almost burst out laughing. "That thing over there, it has a whisk and a plunger?" She looked at the Doctor watching the thing with worry.

"Yeah I guess it looks like it but the whisk is actually an advanced electro ray that can kill you on the spot and the plunger is a computer manipulator that could crash every piece of technology on this planet in two seconds." He rambled without taking his eyes off the supposed threat.

"I can't believe we are hiding from a robot that looks like it came out of a kitchen." Donna laughed.

The Doctor looked at her with a confused but serious expression. "Donna. That is a Dalek. Those things are what I was fighting during the Time War. That's what Rose was trying to stop when I lost her."

Donna still couldn't get over the fact that the Doctor, who went up against some of the most frightening things she had ever seen, was scared of a cartoon robot. She was just about to rebuttal with a snarky remark when the car they were hiding behind moved and crashed into one of the shops on the side of the street. The Dalek was right in front of the pair aiming his whisk at the Doctor.

Then the Dalek's top half exploded. The Doctor looked baffled by what just happened. He looked farther down the street and then a look of understanding crossed his face. Donna caught his gaze and saw the handsome man she had seen on the screen holding a large gun strolling up to them.

"Nice of you to join the party Doctor," the man said giving a playful grin to the skinny boy. He turned to Donna, keeping the same expression. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

Donna returned his seductive smile, "Donna Noble. Nice to meet you."

The Doctor had no problem showing how annoyed he was as he jogged back to the TARDIS saying, "Later you two. There's no time to flirt when the world is ending."

Jack smiled and followed by him quickly followed by Donna.

Donna was just about to step out of the TARDIS when the doors snapped shut in front of her face. She stepped back, confused at first, but comes to her senses and started to yank furiously at the handle.

"Doctor?" She started to scream, "What have you done? Oi I'm not staying behind." She was still trying to pull the door open.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything!" he shouted back. Donna tried to listen to the conversation the Doctor was having with another scratchy voice, but she was to focused on opening the door to make anything out. Then she felt a sudden weightlessness and heard the Doctor calling her name. She realized she was falling and called back, "Doctaaaaaaaaaa."

The falling sensation had stopped. At least there was one good side to the situation. But the inside of the TARDIS started to heat up more than Donna thought possible. Then the console sparked and the sides of the room caught fire. Altogether the probably that Donna would make it out alive were dwindling quickly.

But then, a light other than the one coming from the flames was coming from a spot next to the controls. Donna shielded her eyes from the sheer brightness of what was happening. She was hoping she would open her eyes and see the Doctor frantically moving levers. She would even be okay with seeing Jack striding over to comfort her in her dying moments. But what she saw was something completely unexpected.

There was a teenage girl taking in the surroundings. She had layered brown hair that stuck up in some places, brown eyes, and a round but pretty face. She was wearing red sneakers, blue jeans, and a striped gray baseball tee. She looked completely out of place standing in the middle of burning TARDIS.

She appeared to have accepted where she was and looked down at a round device with a yellow button at the center. The girl pressed the button a few times and then hit the back of it before looking at it again. She threw it over her shoulder so that it landed in the fire. "Broken." She muttered before turning her attentions to the TARDIS console. She looked it over for a moment before flipping switches and pulling levers like she had done it her whole life.

Donna decided to make her presence known after getting over the shock of what just happened. She stood up and said, "What do you think you are doing?"

The girl looked up from the controls and gave a huge smile to Donna. "Donna Noble!"

Donna gave her a look that said: who-are-you-how-do-you-know-my-name-and-how-can-you-fly-the-TARDIS-but-thanks-for-trying-to-save-me-and-you-still-have-to-tell-me-what-your-doing-or-I'll-flip-out.

The girl returned to operating the TARDIS as she started to explain. "Sorry Donna I forgot you don't know me yet, but I know you. Isn't that weird. My name is Gwyneth but most people call Gwen because Gwyneth just sounds like an old person name. I can't explain how I know you at the moment or why I can fly this beautiful ship because, in answer to your first question, I am saving the world." As she finished her introduction speech she pressed a button and Donna heard the TARDIS dematerializing.

Donna watched the Gwen in wonder as she smiled and inspected the interior of the TARDIS. Then it dawned on her. "You are that girl that was with Rose when I was in the parallel world.

Gwen smiled. "Donna Noble you have a brilliant memory! I knew I'd like you. Now how about we return all those planets and put the Daleks out of they're misery?" She smiled manically and Donna wondered what kind of messed up life this girl had been through to be excited about putting her life in danger.

The Doctor stood helplessly trapped in the white spotlight as all of his friends were transported into the room to die, and it was all his fault. He was surprised to see Jackie and Mickey had come too. If they were here, maybe Rose was too. He looked around the room frantically, Jackie and Mickey doing the same. When no one saw her, they all said in unison, "Where's Rose?"

The three were confused for a minute, until Mickey said, "You haven't seen her have you, Doctor?"

The Doctor shook his head solemnly. "I thought she was coming but I never saw her. I assumed she was with you."

"What about Gwen? Have you seen her?" Jackie said worriedly. The Doctor shook his head again, assuming Jackie was in shock and was just talking nonsense. He brushed her comment off and put his focus back on Davros. He would have to look for Rose later.

Dalek Caan started laughing histerically. "The Doctor does not know where his beloved Rose is. He does not know that his Rose kept a secret from him!" Caan dragged out the last syllable of his statement. The Doctor admitted to himself that he was confused, and there had to be more going on here than he had originally thought. Then Davros started the countdown to when the reality bomb would explode. He would have to worry about Rose and secrets later.

"You ready for this Donna?" Gwen asked as she put the last coordinates into the TARDIS.

"Oh yes!" Donna replied.

Gwen smiled. She threw a lever back and the TARDIS started to materialize on the Dalek Crucible.

The Doctor was desperately trying to talk Davros out of setting the bomb off, but that was difficult when you were standing in a light prison. Not to mention the fact that the Doctor was having an emotional day with Davros showing him who he was. The Doctor had never felt so hopeless in his life.

But, then, just when it seemed like there was no stopping him, the Doctor heard it. All of his friends heard it. The Daleks and Davros heard it too. The crowd on the Crucible erupted into frantic searching for the where the noise was coming from. The TARDIS started materialized in the middle of the room. A strong wind rushed past all of the Doctor's companions, causing their eyes to go wide with new found hope.

"But that's..." the Doctor started to say.

"Impossible." Davros finished for him.

And then it was there. The beautiful blue police box standing quite impossibly in the middle of the room. The doors opened, revealing a bright white backlight that flooded into the dark room.

"What!?" the Doctor exclaimed in his usual way when he is completely taken aback by something that is supposedly impossible.

"Brilliant," Jack said with a relieved smile on his face.

Donna stepped out and runs towards the Doctor. He was still standing in the middle of his prison with his face scrunched up and his jaw bobbing up and down. Donna collided with the side of the force field. She fell down and lay unconscious next to the confused Doctor.

Only Jackie noticed the figure that crawled out of the TARDIS and behind some mechanical thing. She smiled to herself and knew that everyone was going to get out of this situation sooner than later.

Davros laughed as the countdown continued. "Your companions efforts are admirable, Doctor," he said, "but nothing can stop me now.

TEN

The Doctor looked at all the faces that surrounded him. There could be worse people to die with.

NINE

Jack and Sarah Jane had their eyes closed, accepting that this was going to happen.

EIGHT

Jackie had her eyes trained on some piece of equipment in the corner. She was the only one to notice a girl getting up and fiddling with the buttons.

SEVEN

Donna was waking up and she started to search the room almost like she thought someone would pop out and save them.

SIX

Mickey grabbed Jackie and pulled her in for a hug.

FIVE

Martha was standing quietly giving Davros the death stare.

FOUR

The Doctor closed his eyes and tried to relax as the universe was being ripped apart.

THREEE

TWO

ONE

Gwen pressed a button and smiled when nothing happened.

The companions waited for some big boom or some kind of bad feeling. But everything was quiet and peaceful. Well, peaceful for being on a Dalek Crucible. The Doctor still had his eyes closed. His eyebrows raised as he realized the bomb never went off. He opened one eye and saw Davros's anger rising as he realized too.

"Aaaand, closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops with an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop - oh yes, that button there." Everyone's eyes turned toward Gwen as she stabbed a big red button.

The room exploded into chaos.

The Daleks were screaming about their systems being hacked; Davros broke into an angry growl; Jackie, Mickey, and Donna started laughing with relief; Jack, Sarah Jane, and Martha were looking at each other with confused expressions, and the Doctor's prison dissipated as he kept asking who the girl was.

Davros attempted to electrocute the mystery girl but the shock never left his body. The electricity surrounded his own hand as he whimpered in pain.

The girl smiled widely. "Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion? Done that! Next?!"

"Daleks! Exterminate her!" Davros screeched with pure anger.

The Doctor and the rest of the audience were still watching with disbelief as a few Daleks swiveled to the girl and took aim. The girl pressed a few buttons and the Daleks started spinning uncontrollably. "What, macrotransmission of an K filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix? Come on! Give me something difficult!"

The Doctor looked around and managed to stutter out, "But! How did you work that out..? You, you, you're... Who are you?"

The girl smiled happily. "My name is Gwen. We can get to the rest later." She gave one last grin before her expression turned serious. "Now get over here and help me save the universe."

The Doctor hesitated until the girl gave him an almost Jackie-like look. He decided that finding out who this girl was could wait until after the universe was safe.

They had just finished towing the Earth back to its proper location. The Doctor's hearts felt warm and fuzzy watching his entire family mingle around the TARDIS. Well, everyone except Rose. He couldn't help but be saddened by her absence. He went to stand by Donna who was observing Gwen rejoice with Mickey and Jackie.

"Do you know who she is?" the Doctor asked without breaking his gaze on the mystery girl.

Donna shook her head. "Not really. I think she is the girl that was with Rose when I was in the parallel universe." This caught the Doctor's attention. He looked at Donna curiously, urging her to continue. "She just appeared on the TARDIS, kind of like I did the first time."

The Doctor's happy demeanor quickly turned from happy Time Lord to confused, curious scientist.

Donna punched his arm. He gave her a hurt look and she said, "At least try to have a little fun! You just saved the universe and all your friends are here. We will figure this whole mess out later."

The Doctor nodded and went to talk to everyone before they left again.

Sarah Jane had went back to her son. Martha and Jack were dropped off do they could return to their jobs, followed by Mickey. Jackie wanted to go back to Pete's World. Donna still wanted to stay with him, which was good. But he still didn't know what to do about Gwen.

The Doctor found a large enough crack to pilot the TARDIS through. He landed on Bad Wolf Bay, which brought back painful memories and reminded him that Rose was still lost.

"I can't believe you brought me back to this bloody beach again," Jackie complained moving loose hairs out of her face. "I'm going to call Pete do he can pick me up."

The Doctor watched as Gwen looked around, taking in the surroundings much like Rose did when she visited a new planet. Gwen saw him watching her and she walked over to him.

"So, Doctor," she said gingerly, "since Rose never showed up, I was wondering if I could maybe come with you.

"How exactly do you know her?" the Doctor asked her.

Gwen hesitated, "She was a friend." The Doctor waited to hear more but the girl's expression told him he wasn't getting anymore out of her.

"Yeah I suppose you could come," the Doctor said aft a moment. "You're clever and you could help me find her. Also it's important that I find out how exactly you got on my TARDIS and why you can fly it. You haven't been drinking Huon particles have you? I suppose that is unlikely. Maybe..."

"Doctor," Donna interrupted from behind him.

"Oh right, sorry. I'm rambling again." the Doctor said.

Gwen smirked. "So I can come with you?"

"Yeah if you want." the Doctor replied casually.

"Okay," Gwen smiled, "Just let me say goodbye to Jackie."

The TARDIS groaned. "Hurry," the Doctor said, "we haven't got much time before the gap closes."

Gwen ran over to Jackie, who had just finished talking to Pete. The Doctor watched as Jackie teared up. She and Gwen shared a long hug. The more time he spent with this girl the more eager he was to find out who she was.

As Gwen walked back to the TARDIS, Jackie shouted at the Doctor, "Find Rose! And take care of both of them or I'll slap you to the next universe when I find you again."

The Doctor smiled and waved at her. He walked back into his ship and left Pete's World for the last time.

Gwen was sprawled a cross the jump seat with both her hands behind her head and eyes closed. Donna leaned against the console watching this strange girl who had a habit of making herself at home, much like the Doctor did.

The Doctor joined Donna once he had the TARDIS safely in the vortex. The three stayed where they were for a good, long, awkward silence before the Doctor spoke.

"Who are you and how exactly do you know Rose, Jackie, and Mickey."

Gwen sighed, "Guess I'm not gonna get some sleep first." She opened her eyes and sat up. For a moment she glanced between the Doctor and Donna, the she spoke, "I suppose I'll start from the beginning."

She jumped out of her seat and started pacing in front of the Doctor and Donna trying to figure out what to say. She finally stopped and looked at the Doctor. "Do you remember when you said goodbye to Rose back on that beach."

The Doctor nodded slowly. He had not expected Gwen to bring up one of the worst days of his life.

"And do you remember her saying something along the lines of 'there's five of us now: mum, dad, Mickey, me, and the baby'?"

The Doctor nodded again. How could he forget anything that was said that day. He remembered Rose telling him she loved him, and how his hearts felt like they were exploding with joy despite what was happening. If he ever found her, he promised himself he would return the favor.

Gwen continued, snapping the Doctor out of his memories. "You mistook it and thought it was hers and she quickly told you that it was actually her mum's."

The Doctor kept bobbing his head up and down. He wondered where this girl could possibly be going with this.

"Well," she said scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, "She lied."

**Sorry for leaving you with a little bit of cliffhanger. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed/followed stupid story. I really wasn't expecting to get that much on my first try. So, here's another chapter for you. Sorry it took a while I have had a busy week of testing. Enjoy!**

_She jumped out of her seat and started pacing in front of the Doctor and Donna trying to figure out what to say. She finally stopped and looked at the Doctor. "Do you remember when you said goodbye to Rose back on that beach."_

_The Doctor nodded slowly. He had not expected Gwen to bring up one of the worst days of his life. _

_"And do you remember her saying something along the lines of 'there's five of us now: mum, dad, Mickey, me, and the baby'?"_

_The Doctor nodded again. How could he forget anything that was said that day. He remembered Rose telling him she loved him, and how his hearts felt like they were exploding with joy despite what was happening. If he ever found her, he promised himself he would return the favor. _

_Gwen continued, snapping the Doctor out of his memories. "You mistook it and thought it was hers and she quickly told you that it was actually her mum's."_

_The Doctor kept bobbing his head up and down. He wondered where this girl could possibly be going with this. _

_"Well," she said scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, "She lied."_

"What do you mean she lied?" the Doctor asked springing from his position and invading the girl's personal space.

"I mean she didn't tell you the truth," Gwen replied.

The Doctor ignored her rude comment. "But what was Rose lying about?"

"I'll tell you if you stop talking." The Doctor tightened his jaw and leaned back against the console. "Now," Gwen continued, "About seven months later Rose gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with a full head of hair." The Doctor was about to interrupt when Gwen gave him a Jackie-look.

"Rose named the girl Gwyneth Jacquelyn Rose Tyler."

"That's you, right?" Donna asked.

Gwen nodded. "I was born in Torchwood because my mother feared any normal doctor would try to take me away because I was special."

"How are you special?" the Doctor interjected, already suspecting the answer though denying it to keep a level head.

Gwen looked at him, the Doctor could see the conflict raging in her brown eyes. She finally crossed her arms, shrugged indifferently, and spoke, "I have two hearts."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment with a furrowed brow, letting her statement sink in. His face relaxed as he gave a large grin before passing out.

Rose woke up lying on cold, hard concrete. She kept her eyes closed and tried to remember what had happened before she went unconscious.

The stars were going out. Torchwood had gotten the dimension cannon working. She immediately started jumping between universes trying to find the Doctor. She helped Donna fix the timelines. She found out when and where the Doctor would be. Gwen came with her the last time.

Her eyes snapped open. Where was Gwen? She searched the room, seeing nothing but concrete and a cheap lamp hanging from the ceiling. No Gwen anywhere.

Rose searched her clothing for the dimension cannon. She pulled it out of her pocket only to find it broken and useless.

She sighed and stood up. Her legs barley held her, and she had to steady herself on the wall to keep from collapsing.

What was going on? She was positive that to coordinates on both her and Gwen's cannons. So where was the girl. Rose hadn't done any physically deteriorating in a few days, and jumping dimensions had never left her worn out before.

Rose observed her surroundings again. No door. No windows. No way out. She looked at the ceiling in search of cameras; somebody was bound to be watching her. But there was nothing again.

Leaning in a corner and sliding down the concrete, Rose stared dumbfounded at the other end of the room. Whatever was happening didn't make any sense to her.

Her breathing became heavier as she processed the situation. She hated being confined in small spaces. It meant no room to run and nothing to explore.

Rose put her face in her hands frustratedly. Her ears picked up a small buzzing sound. She looked up and saw a flash of blue before the back of a skinny figure in brown pinstripes and white converse appeared.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered uncertainly.

The figure whipped around, looked her over for a moment in disbelief, but then gave a familiar smile. Rose ran across the small distance between them into her Doctor's already open arms. But as soon as she touched him, he dissolved right before her eyes.

Rose reached her hand out to touch the empty space that used to be the Doctor. A raspy voiced echoed through the room, causing her to jump and retract her arm. "Interesting, Ms. Tyler. Most test subjects want a way out, but you only want someone."

Rose turned and saw a door-sized outline seared into the solid concrete. The slab moved out and to the side, revealing a sight that made Rose shiver.

"Does he usually do this?"

"Naw he mostly just scrunches up his face and repeatedly says 'what' when he gets shocking news. You really surprised him. Oh, how I'll hold this against him."

The Doctor opened his eyes and got a sideways image of Donna and Gwen standing over him.

He glanced at the young girl and recalled the news he had just received. "What?!" he said loudly.

"Oh I see what you mean," Gwen said joining in on Donna's laughter.

"Stop laughing and explain, now," the Doctor said sternly, returning to his feet.

The giggles ceased and Gwen continued. "Well, Rose knew that you and her had never done 'it'," she said putting air quotes on the last word.

"It?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah," Gwen answered sheepishly, "it."

"What's it?"

"Oh my God you're thick," Donna said sounding annoyed, "She means sex Doctor. 'It' means sex."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Yup we never did that," said the Doctor quietly glancing at the ground.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Anyway. Torchwood couldn't figure out how I had two hearts, or even came into existence for that matter. But Rose believed I came from the TARDIS. And it was the only explanation that made sense so that's what they went with.

"Rose thinks that the TARDIS knew that she would get trapped in the other universe. So, being the smart, amazing creature that she is, the TARDIS gave Rose, well, me." Gwen said cockily pointing to herself with her thumb. "I'm a great gift."

Donna looked slightly confused and the Doctor stared baffled at the walls of the TARDIS. Gwen thought maybe she should give him a moment, but kept speaking anyway.

"I started to grow up. A perfect Time Lady baby. That's fun to say: Time Lady baby. Anyway, I was as smart as an advanced high school senior by the time I was a year old. Torchwood was in charge of my education. I developed a distinct personality as well. Rose said I reminded her of you; talkative and crazy. She formed a new theory: the TARDIS have her a baby with the Doctor's DNA."

Gwen looked at the Doctor to gauge his reaction. He nodded slowly an said, "So technically you are my daughter."

"Technically yeah," Gwen breathed.

"Okay. Great. Brilliant. Molto bene," he replied with little enthusiasm. He stared at the floor a little longer. "So Rose has been locked away in that parallel world for, what, about fourteen years?"

Gwen shook her head.

"But how long then? At least as long as you are old," the Doctor said getting confused again.

Gwen smiled, "This is where it starts to get good. When I was about three, mum and me were driving home. We were just about to turn on our street when a big truck barreled into the side of the car." Donna gasped but Gwen ignored it and happily went on. "The driver was drunk. Mum came out fine but he hit the side I was on. I was fatally injured." Gwen said dramatically, "But look at me I'm a Time Lady. My regeneration instincts kicked in and I moved on to this lovely body. It was a bit of a shock for mum when she found out her toddler turned into a teenager in a matter of minutes. But she's fine now."

The Doctor let Gwen's story sink in and said, "So Rose has only been trapped about four years, correct?"

"Correct."

Gwen let the Doctor have a minute to come to terms with the earful he had just gotten.

The Doctor sat down on the jump seat and put his chin in his hands. He tried to sort out this new part of his crazy, mixed up life. This girl claimed to be his daughter, indirectly, but still his daughter. She claimed to be a Time Lady who could regenerate and had two hearts. He wasn't sure exactly how he felt about it, but he believed every word of what she said. He felt like he needed Rose to help him through this. He needed to find her.

"Okay," the Doctor finally said looking up at Gwen who now leaned against the console next to Donna, "I believe you but I need to know how exactly you got here and where you think Rose is now."

Gwen nodded. "The one thing Rose wanted while she was in the other universe was to get back to you, her Doctor. So she worked with Torchwood and came up with this dimension cannon that could bring her to this universe. It finally started working when the cracks in between started opening. Rose jumped back and forth a few times before she was sure she'd come out where you were. That time she brought me with her, and I guess Mickey and Jackie followed."

"That thing you were holding when you appeared in the TARDIS," Donna interjected, "was that the cannon?"

Gwen nodded. "I assumed something went wrong with it because that wasn't where I was supposed to end up. Now that I think about it, the TARDIS probably brought me there because of my connection to her." Gwen stroked the console and the TARDIS gave a soft groan. Gwen smiled.

"And that is how I got here, Doctor."

"But what about Rose. Where did she come out?" the Doctor wondered worriedly.

Gwen hung her head, crossed her arms, and stared at her feet. "I don't know," she said dejectedly.

The Doctor had his head under the TARDIS console, trying to not think about the complications going on in his life while Gwen and Donna slept. He pulled and cut wires just to rewire them back in the same spot. He ran through every little equation and each algorithm he had stored in that massive brain of his.

But thoughts of his newfound daughter kept creeping into the Doctor's mind. He kept remembering that Rose was lost somewhere, and he had to think of a way to find her again. Now that he knew her hand was within his grasp, he would stop at nothing to hold it once again.

The Doctor sighed and pulled himself out from under the console. He crossed his legs and buried his face in his hands. Why couldn't he just have a normal, human life?

The sound of bare feet on the TARDIS grating awoke the Doctor from his reveries. He opened his eyes and saw Gwen before him.

She was wearing a pair of baggy gray sweatpants and worn out black t-shirt. Her hair was frazzled and sticking up everywhere, and just under her wondering eyes were very dark bags.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" the Doctor asked leaning back and sliding back under the console.

Gwen rubbed her face lethargically. "Yeah but I couldn't sleep. New bed and stuff. It's like sleeping in a hotel."

When the Doctor didn't respond, She decided to interrogate him further. He was technically her father, so she had a right to.

"I could say the same about you. Even thought Time Lords don't need a lot of sleep, you have had a pretty exhausting day."

Gwen waited for a reply. She heard the Doctor fumbling with a couple wires before he spoke, "I've just got a lot on my mind," he paused, "and I have nightmares when I sleep."

The girl nodded. She remembered her mum telling her about the Time War and all the grief and blame it had brought the Doctor. She also recalled Rose describing the Doctor as energetic, happy, rambling, crazy, and caring. The man she was seeing now didn't fit any of those adjectives.

"You're my hero, you know," Gwen blurted suddenly.

The Doctor tried to sit up quickly to look at the girl, but only hit his head hard on the console above him. As he rubbed the pain away he said, "Why? Did Rose tell you about all the aliens I've defeated and the planets I saved countless times?"

Gwen smiled at the slight cockiness hinted in his statement. "Well," she replied, "that's part of it."

The Doctor looked at her sadly, "The other part of me isn't really what you would want in a role model."

Gwen looked at him for a moment, disappointed that he thought he was a bad person. Finally she said, "I look up to you because what you want more than anything is a normal life."

The Doctor's face moved into confusion. "What does that have to do with heroes?"

"You give up having a normal life so that others can have a better one. You take people traveling with you and show them the universe, giving them the life they want. You're my hero because you give up what you want most for others."

The Doctor stared at Gwen, baffled, before he inhaled deeply to regain his composure. Then, he sprung up from the ground and started flipping switches frantically.

"Since your awake," he said, "we might as well start trying to find your mother. We don't have any clue as to where she is, so we'll probably have to get the TARDIS to scan for something. Scanning for humans won't work because there are so many of them. She really doesn't have anything biologically special about her..."

"Huon particles," Gwen interrupted.

The Doctor turned around, "What?"

"That's what's in the TARDIS right?" she stated, "Rose absorbed the Time Vortex when she became Bad Wolf, and even though you took most of it out, there's bound to be some still in her system, so scan for Huon particles."

The Doctor smiled broadly, "Oh, that's brilliant!"

Gwen grinned back, happy to see the Doctor from her mother's stories start to show.

The Doctor was just about to start the scan when the TARDIS jolted, throwing both Gwen and the Doctor to the ground. At the same time, Rose was waking up in a concrete room, again.

**Sorry I know that was a little boring. But everything needed to be explained so the story can continue. I promise the next chapter will be better. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter...**

The scent of fresh apple grass wafted up from the ground and filled the Doctor with precious, bittersweet memories. The soft prickle from the grass tickled his neck and hands as he deeply inhaled the fresh breeze ghosting over him. It had been a long time since he had felt so relaxed. The Doctor wanted nothing more than to lie here for the rest of his life.

The Doctor's eyes snapped open. Why was he lying down in a field of apple grass while the image of New New York loomed in the distance. He was suddenly filled with worry as the memories of what had just occurred flooded back to him.

He sat up and searched the surrounding area for his blue box. He noticed it sitting at the top of a hill not to far away. The Doctor's mind burst into a flurry of confusion. Why did he wake up on new Earth? Why was he so far from the TARDIS? Where were Donna and Gwen? Where was Rose?

As his brain scrambled for answers he couldn't possibly find, the Doctor hauled himself off of the grass. His legs wobbled while he trudged back to the TARDIS. That was weird. What had he done that wore his muscles out so much?

He leaned against the TARDIS for support when he finally reached it. He was about to open the door when he spotted a figure strolling around where he had just woken up.

The Doctor stared as the figure turned towards him and started to call his name.

"Doctor!" the figure shouted in a soft, female voice. She began running in his direction.

As she came closer, the Doctor noticed she had blonde hair that waved in the wind. She was wearing a light blue sweater and a pair of jeans. Her facial features came into better view as the girl closed the distance between the two of them. The Doctor saw a pair of big, carmel eyes and a familiar tongue-between-the-teeth smile.

"Rose," the Doctor whispered to himself incredulously. He couldn't believe it. His beautiful perfect impossible amazing pink-and-yellow human was running towards him.

He stared at her in disbelief before reality caught up with him.

The Doctor burst into a full on sprint towards Rose. His Rose. They collided in a tight embrace; her arms wrapping around his neck and his living her off the ground. He spun her around until they both fell side by side onto soft grass beneath them.

"You're here," the Doctor said breathlessly as he looked into his long lost companions eyes.

Rose smiled back and replied, "So are you."

She took his hand in hers and he grinned widely back at her. The Doctor didn't remember her fingers being so cold before; they felt like she had been sticking her hand in ice. But her hand still fit perfectly in his, and at the moment, he could care less about the temperature change.

"How did you get here Rose?" the Doctor asked, a tone of joy evident in his voice.

"Dimension cannon. Went through some of the cracks in the universe. I was supposed to arrive on the original Earth, but I guess I got some of the calculations wrong."

"Yeah, Gwen said that would happen," the Doctor replied, his eyes still deeply staring into Rose's as his thumb stroked her hand.

"You met Gwen?" Rose said, revealing a slight nervousness on the subject.

The Doctor's lips turned upwards in a soft smile. "Yeah I did. She told me everything," Rose's face turned from nervous to worried. "But," the Doctor interjected quickly, "I'm completely okay with it. We can talk about that later. For now let's just..."

Rose brought her unoccupied hand up to touch the Doctor's cheek. Her cold fingers lightly caressed the Doctor's slightly warmer skin. Doctor sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He needed to tell her. He had to make sure she knew. He had been afraid to let her know how much she truly meant to him. He had been afraid to have a something so fragile. But he was tired of regretting so much. It was time to live again.

"Rose," the Doctor said quietly, opening his eyes and sitting up cross legged, "there's something I need to tell you."

Rose mimicked his sitting position, turning her body to face him. She nodded, encouraging him to continue.

The Doctor took a deep breath before he started rambling. "When we first met I was a broken man. I was bitter and sad and grumpy because of what happened with the Time War. I didn't think I was ever going to be happy again. I had forgotten the beauty that is spread everywhere in the universe. I thought I was destined to be a lonely, empty old man until the end of time. But then I met you, Rose. And you showed me the wonder in everything again. I was able to look through younger eyes and see it all again. And along the way you fixed a man who couldn't be fixed. Then, when I regenerated, you stayed with me, and you continued to fix me until I was better than I had been before. But I lost you. I thought it was over; all the running and exploring and happiness. But somehow you found your way back. And I honestly can't even begin to describe how much joy and relief and amazed I feel right now. I know that speech was long and cheesy and probably didn't make much sense. But what I'm trying to tell you is," The Doctor looked straight into Rose's eyes, trying to pour out all the passion he felt that couldn't even begin to be summarized by the three words he was about to say. But she wanted to hear them, so he said them anyway. "Rose Tyler, I love you."

Rose's smile was the bigger than he had ever seen it before. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. The Doctor's eyes widened, but he eventually closed them and brought his hands up to Rose's cool cheeks.

Rose pulled back suddenly. "Oh, and Doctor," she said softly, "I love you too."

Now the Doctor's smile was the biggest it had ever been. His hearts soared as Rose pulled him in for another kiss. The two slowly laid back down in the apple grass. The Doctor hovered over Rose as he kissed her passionately. He still couldn't quite believe it. His Rose had returned for him. She still loved him. And now she was kissing him. He wondered why he hadn't told her of his feelings before. He had missed out on this for two years. He promised himself he would regret no more.

The Doctor's thoughts started to drift away from his happiness. He couldn't help but notice Rose's cold fingers running through his hair. It felt wrong. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Why do you feel so cold?" he inquired.

"I'm not cold," Rose answered, "Now would you shut up and keep snogging me?"

The Doctor grinned wolfishly and continued what he had been doing before. He again decided that body temperature wasn't that important.

Later, the Doctor and Rose lay on his jacket staring up at the stars that peppered the sky over New Earth. Rose's head rested on the Doctor's chest as he ran his long fingers through her hair.

The Doctor, for the first time in his life, felt content. Even though he still had to find Donna and Gwen, Rose was here and he knew everything would turn out fine because of her.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" the Doctor asked Rose quietly. He'd asked her this a thousand times, and she always replied with the same answer. But the Doctor always felt elated when she said it; she never hesitated and that gave him immeasurable hope.

"As long as I can," Rose whispered.

The Doctor's hearts stopped for an instant. "What did you say?" he said, his voice heavy with confusion.

"I said I am going to stay with you as long as I can," Rose said, her voice taking the same confused tone.

The Doctor sprung up from where he was lying and started to pace, Rose quickly followed. "What's wrong Doctor?" she said, "Isn't that what I usually say?"

The Doctor stared at her in bewilderment. "No, you always say forever," he flustered.

Rose still didn't seem to understand why he was so upset. "Why would I say that? We both know that forever isn't possible, so why pretend it is?"

The Doctor continued pacing, running his hands through his hair. Something was wrong here. He turned to Rose and gave her a sad look. She raised her hand and touched his cheek with her frigid fingers.

"It's okay, Doctor I'm here now," Rose said gently.

The Doctor shook his head slowly. "You're not real," he stated in a shaky voice.

Rose withdrew her hand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your not real. You're just a figment of my imagination and you are not my Rose. My Rose's hands are warm; they aren't ice cold like yours. And my Rose promised me forever."

Rose's eyes started to water. "But I'm here Doctor. I came back for you. How could you say I'm not real?"

"I don't know how or why this is happening," the Doctor said, "but I'm going to find Rose, my Rose, and she is going to be with me forever. I promise."

The Doctor started to walk back to the TARDIS. This was one of the hardest things he had ever done; almost as hard as saying goodbye to the real Rose. It had felt so real. He had truly believed Rose was there with him, back on New Earth where they had started their adventures together with his new form. But the real Rose would have told him forever; she would always promise him forever.

"Doctor you can't just leave me here!" the fake Rose shouted through her tears.

The Doctor turned back to face her, his eyes brimming with his own tears. "I'll find you Rose, I swear I will."

A gust of wind brushed past the pair that stood in the apple grass, taking Rose with it as she dissolved into the air right before the Doctor's eyes.

Silent tears slid down the Doctor's cheeks as he stepped back into his ship. He walked around the console once, letting the pain escape him. Then, he flipped a switch and was off to find his best friend, his daughter, and the one who promised him forever.

**Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I have been overloaded these past few weeks with school and softball and rehearsals. Please forgive me. **

**Anyway here's another chapter, all told from Gwen's perspective. Please read and review, I would really appreciate it. **

**More reviews=motivated writer=faster updates**

Gwen slowly drifted out of her slumber due to the faint smell of metal emanating around her. She kept her eyes closed, still trying to revel in that state between dreams and reality. But she could no longer hold onto it, so she eased herself into awareness, figuring she had been asleep long enough.

She really did not want to open her eyes and get up. Her legs felt so tired. She didn't think she'd be able to walk on them right.

Smiling to herself, she attempted to observe her surroundings without seeing them. The air was thick, and the strange smell that had woken her up tasted strange each time she inhaled. It was completely silent. The hard surface her back was resting on was strangely comforting. She was still wearing the same t-shirt and sweat pants she'd fallen asleep in, and her bare toes were freezing.

Her mind was finally becoming less clouded as she realized these were not the circumstances she would normally be waking up in. She should be in a bedroom, on a soft mattress, and the metallic smell wasn't a familiar scent.

Her eyes slowly cracked open to gaze upon herself. She cocked one eyebrow. That was definitely out of her ordinary waking up routine. It was a reflection of herself. It appeared the entire ceiling was covered in mirrors.

Gwen sat up and gazed around the rest of the environment she had been sleeping in. There were six walls, all covered in mirrors as well as the floor beneath her.

She stood up only to stumble on her own exhausted legs. Taking a deep breath, she hoisted herself up again and made her way to one of the walls. It was not one solid mirror, but rather a plethora of about 25 small mirrors, 2 feet long by 1 foot wide. Between the mirrors was noticeable wearing; the reflected layer chipped off to reveal an opaque black.

Gwen backed away from the wall and towards the center of the mirrored room. She spun circles, taking in a panoramic view of her own location. She grinned widely at what she saw. Infinite Gwens. Her smile fell slightly, realizing there wasn't any exit.

This certainly wasn't the strangest situation Gwen had ever encountered. She had had her fair share of the mind blowing and unbelievable growing up around Torchwood. But something about this place gave her the creeps.

She racked her brain for the last memory she could recall. The Doctor and her had been in the console room in TARDIS, while Donna was sleeping. They were just about to start scanning for Huon particles to find her mother when something happened. Kind of like an Earthquake, but they had been on Earth. Maybe a TARDISquake?

Suddenly something caught her eye. She turned on bare foot towards the mirrored wall she had previously examined. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

It was herself, but not as she was now. It was the previous version of herself. The one that existed before she had to regenerate. This version was so small. Only a few feet tall. She had whispy blond hair, a chubby face, and chestnut eyes. That version of her had been the spitting image of her mother, while her new self had been built around the stories of her father.

Gwen stared quizzically at the erroneous reflection. The little Gwen was even wearing the same black shirt and too-big sweats. The real Gwen raised her hand and waved. The reflection mimicked the movement at the exact same time.

"Well," Gwen said, "that's a little strange." She was even more shocked when she heard the voice of a small girl harmonize with her words.

"And that's just creepy," the reflection and Gwen said together.

Gwen turned to face another wall, growing even more surprised at the visions taking place. This time, in the mirror, she saw her mother and father. Rose's smile was brighter than she had ever seen it before. Her mum was wearing quite a bit of make-up, and she was dressed in jeans and a pink hoodie. Gwen hadn't ever seen her mother like that before; so happy and young.

The Doctor was similarly cheerful. His eyes were creased in sheer happiness, and he didn't look as old and tired as when Gwen had met him.

This must have been what her parents were like when they traveled together. Content just to be in each other's presence. Back before all the pain, before they lost each other.

Seeing two of the most important people in her life so relaxed caused Gwen to tear up a little. She knew that her parents were only truly happy when they were with each other. To her, it was beautiful.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught another figure reflected back at her on a different wall. Gwen's breath hitched when she realized who it was.

His name was Ronan. His mother had worked for Torchwood, so he would come into the office building on some days. He was 15 years old. While Gwen was still a young child, Ronan would play with her. Growing up away from other children, he had been her only friend. And that friendship had only grown stronger when she had regenerated in a form that was about his age.

Gwen felt a strong wave of grief pass over her when she realized she would never see him again. She was stuck here in this universe, away from him.

Gwen realized that, where ever she was right now, it was playing on her emotions. So, she wasn't as shocked to see the next mirrored wall reveal yet another strange reflection.

This time, it was the TARDIS. Standing there, in the emptiness of the lonely room, it seemed to beckon her towards it.

Gwen had already felt a deep connection to the wonderfully impossible blue box that floated through time and space. The TARDIS had, in fact, given her to Rose, so it was almost like the TARDIS was some kind of strange grandmother.

Gwen wished she was back on the TARDIS with the Doctor and Donna, trying to find Rose, but that wasn't happening until she found a way out of here.

She turned expectantly to the next mirror and waited for the next vision to fade in. What she saw did not surprise her in the least.

It was her, walking into the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose close behind. The three of them were laughing uncontrollably over some untold joke the real Gwen had not heard. The image followed them into the TARDIS. The Doctor started to ramble on about something that would have made sense to her had she been listening. Rose and the reflection of Gwen sat on the jump seat, sharing an inside joke between their eyes. The Doctor asked where they wanted to go next, but he was already setting the coordinates and telling them about their destination.

In short, what Gwen was seeing was what she had always wanted. Traveling with the Doctor and her mum was the deepest desire she had ever had, or so she thought.

The last wall revealed a part of Gwen that she herself didn't even know existed.

This reflection included the same three people, and the same three people were laughing and doing the same things they were in the other reflection.

But this time, they were all in a car. The Doctor was driving and shooting off information about the historical site the family was about to visit. Rose was staring out the window, smiling and biting her nails, and the reflection of Gwen sat in the back singing to the music on the radio.

Gwen stared at the scene in front of her. A normal life? Had she even ever remotely considered that being possible for her. Hadn't she always wanted the crazy, universe-saving life her mum and the Doctor led.

The subconscious can be strange sometimes.

Suddenly, Gwen felt like she had to choose. There were six lives laid out before her, and she could elect to take footsteps in anyone of them.

She could be a little girl again. Her life could be simple, and she could live with her mum the rest of her life.

Gwen could choose to not exist at all. She could let her parents live the amazing life they had before they were separated. Gwen could easily choose that for them.

Ronan could become the center of her life. She wouldn't have her parents anymore, but at least she would have a friend.

She could take the path where it was just her and the TARDIS. They could travel the whole of time and space without a care in the universe. The good life.

Gwen could take the life she had always wanted. Reunited with her family, able to travel to their hearts content. A life full of love and utter enjoyment.

Or, she could be a normal teenage girl, going on normal holiday with her normal parents. A normal life. The idea was becoming more appealing the longer Gwen let it sink in.

Gwen swiveled helplessly in the center of the room. Tears filled her eyes. For some reason, she had to choose. It would get her out of that terrible room, right? All she had to do was choose her perfect life. It was there wasn't it? What other life was there for her that wasn't one of the six represented? Was there any other way to go?

Her breathing sped up. Her heart drummed relentlessly inside her chest. She couldn't choose, not ever.

Gwen collapsed into a sitting position on the floor. She placed her heavy head in her hands and began to sob. Why would someone make her choose her life like this?

**Again, please review to let me know what you think. **


End file.
